


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（1）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [1]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（1）

Chapter1

刘耀文今年14岁。

他于第二个千禧年后出生在一个人丁兴旺的大家族，统共四个儿子，刘耀文是年纪最小的，上面有三个哥哥，且不幸的是，母亲早逝，在二十五岁，最美的年纪里因生产而死，婴儿出宫口时脐带绕颈，凶险万分，不得已侧开口，结局是从大出血里捡回一个血娃娃，一命换一命。但刘耀文五岁之前什么都不懂，年纪太小，他并不清楚母亲死去的具体原因，听说是生病，他记忆里也没有什么关于母亲的温暖回忆，没有音容笑貌，什么都没有。因此，他并不时常产生对死者的惋惜之情和对死亡本身的恐惧和忧愁，没有母亲这件事对刘耀文来说，只造成了一个明显后果：家里阳气过盛了。

他很烦自己的哥哥们，但并非多么真诚的嫌恶，只是比起哥哥们，他更想要一个姐姐。

家里所有的男孩子从小到大都安在同一个模套里成长，幼儿园时穿一模一样的背带裤小皮鞋，戴一模一样的小黄帽过马路，上小学之后统一去文具店买文具，一式四样，如果宋文嘉的书包上是辛巴，那下面几个谁也不许用皮卡丘奥特曼，没人反抗，没人吭声，从文具店拐出去，四只小辛巴浩浩荡荡回家。后来上中学后，剧变的端倪才显现，准确来说，是指男孩子们全部离开小学校园，步入动物凶猛的自我认同危机阶段，也俗称，青春期。刘耀文是最后一个踏进十八中校门的，那时候宋文嘉已经读高三了，他却还是个初一军训营里的新兵蛋子。

谁喜欢军训啊，站在九月的蜀地，余热未消的夕阳下，刘耀文用力摇头，试图甩掉顺着眉尾即将钻进眼珠的汗水，心里又开始烦了。每天站军姿、打军体拳、练匕首操，刘耀文好几次想拿着把假匕首随便捅死谁，但身边偏偏站了个眼睛很大的粤语仔，一直好奇地紧盯他，刘耀文忍了，不动声色往远处挪身子。休息时间永远是很短的，刘耀文低着头，什么也没想，脑子里是专属于年轻人的，空无一物的新生宇宙。

第二周刚开始，他就忍不住了，回到家把门一摔，扯着料子非常差劲的军绿色外套摔到地板。咚咚咚冲进一间卧室，门都没敲，他并非对所有哥哥都如此不礼貌，只是这一位――乱糟糟的卫衣帽子，星战床单上成堆的漫画书，刘耀文乐于去忤逆他，比如这时，他拖着长音大喊：“敖――子逸！”明知道会被飞来的纸团打头。敖子逸翻了个身，随手从画满飞船和女性通讯官的笔记本上撕了一页纸，揉成团笔直地砸到刘耀文额角。

“又不叫哥？滚出去哈。”

刘耀文吃痛地捂着头，毫不畏惧，一个箭步跳上敖子逸的床，汗津津地用自己的味道去遮盖哥哥枕头上的沐浴露味，像两只用气味来标记领地的小狗。“啊……我不想去军训咯，你当初是怎么逃掉的啊？”刘耀文脸埋在布料里，闷闷地问。

敖子逸很讨厌似的踹他一脚，往墙边挪了挪，最后坐直身子，“我身体不好啊，去医院开了证明，说不适宜进行剧烈运动。”

“你？”刘耀文扭过脸，“就你？还身体不好？”他瞪大眼睛很不可思议，敖子逸却从容自然，一副你能奈我何的样子，刘耀文想起他半夜起来上厕所时路过客厅看到的敖子逸，窝在沙发里，背影佝偻，手里捏着手柄在玩塞尔达。

好吧，刘耀文屈服了，为兄长强势的不要脸姿态，反正脑子不好也算身体不好，吧。

于是仍然回去军训，跟马嘉祺求助没意义，宋文嘉则自顾不暇。刘耀文七点半起床吃完高三生剩下的营养早餐，又奔赴新一天的刻苦训练。周三晚，操场上举行了小晚会，其他人荡出一片欢呼的海洋，绿草如茵，月光正好，刘耀文却独自百思不得其解：难得有休息时间，还要逼我看蹩脚的歌舞表演？他左手又摸回背后去拿那把塑料匕首，却被一个童声打断，“嘿嘿，同学，你准备去哪个社团？”刘耀文吓一跳，瞥过去一看果然是粤语仔，还没变声，听起来像是女生在跟自己搭讪。但其实刘耀文也没变声，他的策略就是尽量少地开口发声，于是他摇摇头，表示自己毫无交谈的意向。

两人沉默了一阵，刘耀文回头看萤火虫和晚星。

“我准备进轮滑社，嘿嘿。”

粤语仔的声音又凑过来，终于吸引刘耀文仔细看了他一眼，似乎受到鼓励，他接着问：“你会不？”刘耀文压低嗓音开口：“我会滑板，双翘。”对方立刻开心起来，邀请他一起，“你有基础啊，教教我！”

刘耀文又摇头，表面上说着：不了。心里却在想：傻逼，摔不死你。

很多这样的时刻，小小裂缝而已，刘耀文是青春阳光的少年，是小朋友，从来不能被定义为坏人。那些死死扎根，悄无声息生长的恶意，无论揪着枝条拽出来多少，也找不到它的根，于是只能被定义为凭空造谣。

军训结束后，他作为优秀新兵代表上台演讲，表演匕首操时站在最前面单独的一排，面前人群乌压压一片，怎么看怎么像小时候蚂蚁搬家时那副大阵仗的样子，这时，他又突兀地想起他的哥哥们，或许并不突兀，是因为那个蚂蚁的故事里，他们也有角色。最起初，是敖子逸发现了那窝蚂蚁，穿着水蓝色短袖蹲在墙角看得津津有味，他那时七岁半。然后其他人也围过来，五岁的刘耀文见到蚂蚁就立刻蹦跳着踩了起来，开心极了，敖子逸霎时变得惊慌，大喊不要踩小蚂蚁不要踩小蚂蚁！紫葡萄一样的大眼睛无助地滴溜溜转，看谁都好像不合适，宋文嘉已经10岁了，是大哥，按理说这些兄弟争执都应该由他来解决，于是他走过来，敷衍地说了一句：“别闹，耀文。”而刘耀文置之不理，他才五岁，所有行为遵循的都是快乐原则，踩蚂蚁让他快乐，所以他便兴奋地抬脚落脚。另一位主角，马嘉祺，跟敖子逸同岁且小学同班的马嘉祺，在此事的处理上又经历了完全不同的心理活动过程。他看着刘耀文和敖子逸一身的泥点，皱眉，进屋了，五分钟后重新出来，手里拿着一壶热水。

“耀文，小逸，让一下。”

说罢便把壶嘴对准蚂蚁洞口果断地灌了进去，很快，更多蚁尸随着水流飘了出来，满地黑云，不用搬家了。刘耀文兴奋得大叫，敖子逸则哇得一声哭了起来，马嘉祺仍然皱着眉，把两个人都抓起来，用力拍他们身上的土，边拍还边说：“光踩有什么用，治标不治本。”

马嘉祺开心吗？他没什么开心的，他只是本能地把这件事处理干净，治标更要治本。

回过神来，脑海中百转千回也不过人间半秒，台下仍然是规整站立的人群，刘耀文却好像恍惚间看到了敖子逸马嘉祺和宋文嘉并排站在那儿，像以前一样，哪怕是幼儿园的汇报演出，也必须坐在同一排给他支持和力量。这就是家人的意义，不成文的，默不作声的，隐没在人群里的――

I'm here for u.

because I have to.

虽然不清楚其他几个人的想法，但刘耀文个人是认为，他们会这样一辈子，像歌里唱的那样，同手同脚地走下去。这个想法在宋文嘉考上大学――此事应属重大生活变故，在那之后，刘耀文的想法也没修改过，一是因为宋文嘉选择了留在本地，二是马嘉祺的成绩仍然雷打不动维持在级段第一，三是因为敖子逸每天风雨无阻去给公园里的野猫喂食这个习惯，这些东西积累在一起，使刘耀文产生了一种“我现有的生活状态固若金汤”的错觉。

偶尔打球的时候他会思绪出逃，抽空想：有什么能打破我们？

钱、地域、游戏、女人？

好像都不对，没家产可分，都想留在本市，游戏差不多菜，敖子逸靠着勤学苦练的态度稍微厉害一点点，不过也真的是细微的一点点。

最后一项，女人，据刘耀文研究，敖子逸喜欢Asian/japanese/cartoon，马嘉祺似乎是无性恋，宋文嘉带回来的女孩各个都175波浪卷，且都是拉拉队队长。怎么算重合率都不高。

刘耀文放心了，黑云压城看不到，风雨欲来轰隆隆作响也听不到。

一个学期过去，第二学期开学时，刘耀文已经很适应自己的初中生身份，他跟粤语仔交了朋友，偶尔一起逃课。班上已经有人知道他的哥哥们：那个很帅很帅的敖子逸、那个白衬衫有丁香味道的马嘉祺、那个全校第一毕业的宋文嘉。女孩们带着窃和欲的眼神亮闪闪，包括给自己的――那个在主席台演讲的刘耀文。收到的情书叠起来有十几厘米厚，多为粉蓝二色，带花香味，个个字体娟秀，读来情浓意切。刘耀文把它们全妥帖地装书包里，某个晴朗的礼拜日，带到敖子逸喂猫那个公园里，找片空地抖落出来，一把火全烧了。

若无其事晃悠回家吃饭的路上，他思考：喜欢我的哥哥，关我什么事？

喜欢我，又关我什么事。

 

刘耀文家的公寓在一条坡度平缓的短坡尽头，一路排下来都是相似的户型，低矮的雕花金属栏杆，庭院花木葳蕤，幽深的小径通向绿意深处的二层或三层洋楼。刘耀文慢慢地走这条上坡路，靠着人家家门走，一边走一边用钥匙划那些精致的栏杆，每一根铁杆上都刻出一道浅淡却显眼的凹痕，连起来乒呤乓啷组成令人不悦的长段噪音，整个矮坡、整片住宅区，只有刘耀文的脚步，偶尔哼哼的歌声，以及金属碰撞的凄厉发音。他似乎在唱18中的校歌，唱两句又开始模仿敖子逸打游戏时的枪击音效。

砰。砰。砰。直到刘耀文终于爬到矮坡尽头，站在最高点对下面的房屋街道鞠了一躬，他打开门，踏进花园，门落锁，所有声音才戛然而止，世界与寂静重归于好。

后来他们再回想起故事的开端，通常会发现，那真是一个极其普通的夏日。

 

宋文嘉上大学后的第一个暑假，今天回来，马嘉祺好像一大早就出去买菜了，敖子逸昨晚跟朋友出去玩，回家直接趴沙发睡到现在，家里静悄悄的，刘耀文在自己房间做语文暑假作业，撕掉了要写作文的那几页，挑了几题默写，写完“东临碣石，以观沧海，水何澹澹……山岛竦峙。”笔一扔。

这时，窗外飞来了一只鸟，小小的，鹅黄色，喙粗而长。刘耀文隔着飘纱窗帘和透明玻璃瞧它，不想开窗户，空调会跑掉。他认不出这是什么鸟，哪怕他把“黄鹂娇啭泥芳妍，杏枝如画倚轻烟、琐窗前”背得很熟，他也永远不会知道这是黄鹂，就像他永远不会知道词的下阕想要表达的究竟是什么意思。

刘耀文偶尔会发觉自己的身体是某种容器一样的存在，内容物的浓度不能超过固定值，外界环境的酸碱度也不能随意改变，不然就会出现可怕的结果，比如说爆炸什么的，像化学老师上课演示过的粉尘爆炸实验。

他不想改变，刘耀文知道自己得出的这个结论，但他没想过为什么，他是在那一天稍晚的某个瞬间，才灵光乍现般考虑起这个问题来，然后花了不够一秒，只在目光流转的一个眼神间，他便无师自通地懂了。

屋外嘈杂起来。不会是马嘉祺，马嘉祺早就回来了，估计是径直略过躺在沙发上睡觉的敖子逸，安静地走进厨房。那就只有可能是宋文嘉回来了，说实话，刘耀文是有点开心的，于是，他三两下蹦出房门，穿着拖鞋，准备去迎接自己最年长的哥哥，只听见一句“敖子逸！你像个什么样子！”刘耀文走进客厅，先是看到脸色愠怒的宋文嘉，站在玄关那儿换鞋，而后瞥见敖子逸露出沙发背的脑袋，头发乱糟糟，最后马嘉祺从厨房出来，劝着“唉他昨天睡得比较晚，你别……”却不知为何，话尾被生生斩断，马嘉祺霎时捏紧了刚洗完的手，水淋淋，他有一双白皙修长的手，当然，敖子逸也有，毕竟同岁人。

就这样，他们四个一瞬间静默地立在了房间的四个角，刘耀文是困惑，困惑又早慧，因为他隐隐约约料想到，如果现在往前走一步，似乎就会打破当下命悬一线的局面，于是他迟疑了，在原地踟躇着。

直到，直到几声轻微的咳嗽传来，一个声音从沙发那儿冒出来，“咳、咳咳……不要抽烟哦，对身体不好的。”同时，声音的主人伸手摸了摸敖子逸的头发。

就在那个人站直身子的瞬间，他们四个辛苦保持、小心维稳了一辈子的平局，终于被狠狠打破了。

刘耀文甚至听到了剧烈的爆破声，似乎是这间屋子里所有的玻璃制品都一瞬间被同时摔碎，他，他睁大眼睛看过去――那个人穿着一件简单的粉色T恤，上面有画小海豹――“粉蓝二色，带花香味，个个字体娟秀，读来情浓意切。”刘耀文终于收到了他想要的那封情书，那个人笑着、低着头，周身散发着温柔的光，那光芒渐渐扩大，一个一个吞没了他的哥哥们，最后蔓延到自己脚边，这是刘耀文对她的第一印象，他看见了光。没有温度，没有色彩的，纯粹的光，流淌到他脚边时停住了，似乎在柔情地询问：你要来吗？

而刘耀文呢，刘耀文是最勇敢无畏的少年，他从不后退，几乎连回头的想法都没出现过，决绝放弃了求救的机会。他向着那个女孩迈开脚步，缓慢而坚定地走进光里。

一瞬间，世界空白了。

 

今天的午餐是东坡肉、清蒸多宝鱼、炒芥蓝和番茄蛋汤，都很好吃，马嘉祺的手艺完全是适应着其他三人成熟起来的，和外面的做法稍有不同。

宋文嘉一回家，饭菜已经准备好了，他揪着敖子逸的耳朵把他扔进浴室以后，就牵住那个女孩的手坐到了饭桌边。

刘耀文晕晕乎乎，拉椅子就坐时差点被椅子腿绊倒摔死，眼前白光还没完全退去。宋文嘉坐在主位说：“别管敖子逸了，吃吧。”说罢便自顾自开始夹菜给身边那人，还念叨着：是不是饿了？好累吧，吃完饭我们就去休息……

完全没有介绍给他们认识的意思。最后还是女孩微微红了脸，推开宋文嘉舀了一勺汤要喂她的手，面对着方桌另一边的马嘉祺和刘耀文开口了。

“你们好，我叫丁程鑫。”

马嘉祺立刻接腔：“啊？哦，程程……”不知道是在叫她的名字还是在自己背诵记忆，刘耀文刚想跟着叫程程姐姐，想显得有礼貌一点，宋文嘉却瞪了他们俩一眼，说：“叫鑫哥就行了。”

你是男的？

刘耀文一瞬间就差点大声问出来，但他同时抬头正面看到了丁程鑫的脸――耀眼的白闯进视野，太白了，像一二月份落在玫瑰花丛里的白雪，隐秘的，花瓣间、花萼上、墨绿叶片带刺的边缘，到处都是雪，纷纷扬扬，逐渐淹没整个世界。丁程鑫的白就是这样一种白，按理说，他只要有这样如雪的肌肤就够格去童话世界里做公主，但这却只是他美丽的冰山一角。他还有殷红的、娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，一吻就能让文学复兴，一吻就能让艺术消亡；他还有最迷人的眼，不论在哪个世界都是最高级，那双眼睛就像钻石雕成的蝴蝶，因为沾上神明的美酒，所以有了生命，翩翩欲飞。

算了。刘耀文把那句话吞回去，他自然地原谅了丁程鑫，或者说，理解了丁程鑫。他认为没必要问这种问题，他确信自己感受到了跟丁程鑫之间有种深埋在骨血之下的联结，丁程鑫就是我的女孩，是我的姐姐，是我生命里缺失已久的母性崇拜对象。刘耀文觉得自己注定要爬回他的怀里，总有一天。

 

“程程哥哥。”

而在刘耀文盯着丁程鑫走神的当口，马嘉祺已经乖巧地导入了对话，他叫丁程鑫“程程哥哥”，对方很开心地应答，他又问：“好吃吗？”丁程鑫点头，似乎是为了证实自己回答的真实性，他又夹了一筷子肉塞进嘴里，细细咀嚼，两颊鼓鼓囊囊，嘴唇红润有光，他咽下去，眼睛笑成一弯月亮，“超级好吃的哟。”满脸都是幸福的味道。

不由自主地，刘耀文也扒了一口饭，却突然被口腔里的味道惊住，东坡肉变咸口了，而且平时马嘉祺做番茄蛋汤，都是甜甜的，最后撒一把葱段装饰。他看着一点绿色也没有的汤，呆住，问出口：“你不吃葱吗？”丁程鑫眨着眼睛回答：“恩，不喜欢那个味道，你怎么猜到的？”

别问我怎么猜到的，马嘉祺是怎么猜到的呢？刘耀文看了马嘉祺一眼，突然就很恨他，这副永远未雨绸缪、运筹帷幄的样子真是令人生厌。

饭吃到一半，丁程鑫偷偷地小声问宋文嘉：“小逸怎么还没出来？”得到的回应是又被喂了口饭，宋文嘉把他当女儿养，喂饭喂得理所当然又强势，丁程鑫唔唔呀呀把饭咽了，撒娇似的锤了宋文嘉手臂一下，似乎在责怪他怎么第一次见面就让自己在弟弟们面前这么丢脸，但他又没办法，他习惯了当一只猫。抬眼时，敖子逸正巧走进餐厅，丁程鑫眼睛一下子亮了，柔柔地叫他：“小逸！先喝碗汤暖一下胃，嘉祺做的这个汤好好喝。”说着甚至想自己动手盛一碗给他，但立刻觉得不该那么没分寸，盯着宋文嘉吐一下舌，又把手放下了。宋文嘉完全拿他这副女主人的样子没办法，叹气，自己给弟弟盛了碗番茄蛋汤。敖子逸接过来说谢谢哥，坐在那儿认认真真喝汤，眼睛从碗边往外瞟，却是盯着丁程鑫，又是他惯用的，那种纯真透亮的眼神。刘耀文一下子就生气了，准备待会儿回去把床上那只泰迪熊的黑眼珠拽出来丢掉。

又大又圆怎样，还不是塑料的？

 

刘耀文的闷气生得漫长又微小，比如那时，他就只是气，丁程鑫为什么只叫马嘉祺和敖子逸的名字，为什么不叫我？是不是根本不知道我的名字？那为什么不问？

但他没有得到回答的机会，吃完饭宋文嘉就拉着想帮忙洗碗的丁程鑫回了房间。宋文嘉的房间在二楼，隔音效果很好，当初是因为他玩吉他，门一关什么都听不见，丁程鑫就这样被锁起来，消失了。直到吃晚饭也没有再出来，宋文嘉说他在睡觉，太累了，刘耀文立刻就对这餐饭兴致缺缺，想走，却被宋文嘉叫住，他看都没看其他人，直接开口：

“丁程鑫是我男朋友，是你们的嫂子。”

这句话实在突如其来，三个人都愣住了，马嘉祺轻轻应了一句嗯，敖子逸低头吃饭不回话，宋文嘉却并不在意他们的反应，也不解释这场突如其来的家庭会议是为什么，他以前从没有把女朋友带回过家，更别说如此煞有介事的作声明，刘耀文觉得莫名其妙，但转念一想也认为合理，换成自己呢？也会向全世界宣告，到时候怎么说，就说：这是我姐姐，温柔吧，羡慕吧。哼哼。

幻想中刚扭头亲了丁程鑫一口，面前宋文嘉又接着说：“这个暑假我们会住在家里，住我房间，嘉祺平时做饭多问问他喜欢吃什么吧，辛苦了。”按理说，这算是重大住宿变动，应该事先经过其他人同意，但此时却没人提出异议，沉默又窃喜地接受了这个事实，各自心怀鬼胎。

晚饭后粤语仔发信息叫刘耀文出去打球，顺便把数学作业带给他抄。正心烦意燥，刘耀文在客厅的电视机前坐立不安，过几分钟就扭头看楼梯，暗自猜测着丁程鑫会什么时候下来，可是等了好久也没动静。又想到厚达八百页的数学作业，最终权衡之下，还是拎着书包出门了。

最后在玄关处换鞋，眼神还不停顺着旋转楼梯往上飘，无果，只得出门离开。

当时正是炎夏，在篮球场见到粤语仔时刘耀文全身上下都湿透了，而且一阵阵眩晕，几乎要站不稳，似乎还是在家里那阵耀眼的白光在起作用，他强撑着打球，状态非常不好。

晚上是十点多回到的家，进了门赶紧四处环顾，丁程鑫居然还没下来，又或者他下来过，刘耀文错过了。想到这里，他泄愤似的把书包往地下一砸，弄出巨响，也没人理睬，其他人的门都禁闭着，无声无息，不知道在酝酿什么阴谋。

抱着没见到姐姐的遗憾，刘耀文精神恍惚地洗完了澡，抄了会儿作业，十一点就上床睡觉了。但这种心情一直纠缠他，哪怕在梦里也不得安宁，做被鬼追的噩梦，终于半夜吓醒了。

刘耀文猛地从床上直起身，睁开眼一摸手机，屏幕上明晃晃地显示着：02:47am。

他准备去厨房翻翻冰箱，倒杯冰果汁什么的回一下神，拉开门，还没走出几步就看到客厅传来的光，他没当回事，绕开那里径直往厨房走，从冰箱下层翻出紫色液体，又拿了一只马嘉祺用来喝咖啡的马克杯，拧开瓶口咕嘟嘟，刘耀文端着葡萄汁往回走，却一瞬间，捕捉到了那极其细微的呻吟声。

他霎时间僵住了，从头到脚，不由自主朝客厅挪动脚步，越来越近。他逐渐悲哀地认出这是丁程鑫的声音，程程哥哥的、宋文嘉男朋友的、他嫂子的，带着哭腔的甜腻声音。刘耀文站在厨房连接客厅那条走廊的门口，看到了丁程鑫在沙发上的背影，他坐在谁身上，仰着脖子，像公园里美丽的天鹅，身体纤瘦，盈盈不堪一握的腰，衣服被一双漂亮而修长的手撩起来，露出整片裸背，屏幕上游戏还没有停，变换着发出各种彩光，丁程鑫的皮肤像浸在霓虹中的一杯草莓牛奶，粉白浓腻，甜得刘耀文喉咙发干。

他几乎是立刻就明白了。

十几年来一直存在的谜团被轻松解开：刘耀文不喜欢改变，近乎偏执地维护着生活的和平与稳定，是因为他没有任何渴望，他不期待从生活剧变造成的裂缝里生出什么奇花异草，他不想要，所以维持原状就很好。

但在那一刻，他看到丁程鑫用双臂把那个人毛绒绒的脑袋――他的哥哥中某一个，轻轻圈在怀里时，刘耀文立刻就明白了，他想要这个。

他想要丁程鑫温柔地抱住自己。


End file.
